


Enchantress

by owo_queenx



Category: Wilbur Soot - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut Mention, don't crucify me, fish ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owo_queenx/pseuds/owo_queenx
Summary: please don't weirdchamp fish or you will have a furry fox son, 0/10 do not recommendwilbur's inner thoughts are in dashes, -like so-
Comments: 1





	Enchantress

“WHERE ARE YOU GIRL?? I CAN’T HECCIN SWIM!!!”  
-Now I’ve done it.-  
Wilbur was now drowning in an indescribable emptiness. *HAPPY GUITAR SOLO*  
He was drowning.  
He couldn’t breathe, but then a beautiful being moved towards him.   
“Who’s this girl you speak about, human?” He was struck silent, though that might have been for the best, considering he was going to die quickly.   
“I-.... uhm..” He was still quiet, flailing about as he tried to figure out how to save his own life.  
“Your music pleases me, I heard you earlier.” She smiled brightly.  
He blushed, continuing to inhale water.   
“I want to give you a gift. Come closer.” She beckoned to him.  
-Oh boy, here we go. Hey mama aha arhgorheoerjg-  
He flailed and continued to suffocate, but when a pretty lady calls you have to go. (SIMP)  
Once he was closer, he realized he could breathe again.   
-HOLY CRAP-  
He coughed and heaved all of the water out of his lungs.  
“How...how am I alive? Or breathing? I don’t know how to swim??? o-o?”  
The mermaid lady thing ig smiled.   
“Don’t concern yourself, human. I have one last gift for you. ;)))) (lip bite)”  
“Okay, I suppose.” Wilbur replied.  
She began to swim away and he soon followed, amazed by the magnificent world around him.  
The pair soon arrived in a gorgeous coral reef, filled with creatures of all shapes and sizes.   
“Follow me, just a little further, and then you will receive your gift.” The part-fish maiden mused.  
Wilbur followed, filled with excitement, pogchamp.  
They sat there in the coral, silence enveloping the two.   
The tension grew more and more, until the merlady suddenly jetted toward him.  
*CUE THE WEIRDCHAMPING JFOIWERGHRUOGHL*  
Wilbur was exhausted.   
“I never caught your name.” He said, knowing he wouldn’t see her again.  
“It’s Sally, a pleasure to meet you. I enjoyed our time together, human.”  
“Wilbur. It’s Wilbur.” He smiled slightly.  
The eye contact was soft and gentle, unlike what had just happened previously. (i hate it here)  
Sally smiled gently, while escorting Wilbur back to the surface where his clothes and guitar were laying on the pier.   
-Oh my god, I just weirdchamped a fish. What the (muffin). O-o-  
Wilbur got dressed and then left, not quite processing the consequences of his actions.  
Part two where Fundy comes to find his father???


End file.
